


A Ruined Dress

by UltravioletSunshine



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Lando has a dirty mouth and no actual sex occurs but there is some touching, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, lando wears a dress, someone gets shot but its one line and not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltravioletSunshine/pseuds/UltravioletSunshine
Summary: George is the heir to a mafia family, Alex is an assassin and Lando seduces their targets. They're a team and somehow make it work even with Lando's bratty attitude, Alex's ability to ruin Lando's dresses, and George's need to be in control.This is the result of a conversation about mafia Lando
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell
Kudos: 37





	A Ruined Dress

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like just exit the page and go about your day. I do this for free and it's called fiction for a reason. Basically, I was talking to some friends about mafia Lando and my hand slipped. Gab and Amanda this is for you thanks for yelling about this idea with me. I hope you all enjoy it!

When Lando walked into Monte Carlo Casino, he knew all eyes were on him. Even in Monaco, surrounded by models, he was still the one they all had their eyes on. He made his way around the room, saying hello to everyone he knew, keeping an eye out for the target. He looked up towards the windows and then down to his watch; Alex should already be in a position just waiting for Lando’s signal. He makes his way towards the bar, feeling everyone’s eyes linger on him. He smirks at the thought of what George and Alex would do if they were here to see this. His boys wouldn’t appreciate the stares on his ass but all bets were off when they were working.

“Champagne, please,” he says to the bartender as he sits down at the bar. Lando fixes the bottom of his green dress and then twists the diamond bracelet around on his wrist. He’s the picture of innocence and grace. Young and beautiful in his dress, dripping in diamonds but it’s his pretty baby blues that really sells the wide-eyed innocent boy who needs someone to show him how the world works look. The champagne flute is set in front of him. He thanks the bartender and takes care not to touch it. He looks around the room watching the cameras, making sure he’s still in a blind spot when he sees the target at the entrance of the casino. He makes eye contact with Lando and heads directly towards him. The man is tall and far too old to be hitting on Lando. It would be his final mistake. 

“Champagne? I’m surprised, but then again, you’re probably full of surprises,” the man smiles and Lando fights back a gag not only from the disgusting line but from the overpowering smell of cigar smoke. But he holds it together; after all, he is a professional and giggles. 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Lando smiles, still not touching his champagne flute. 

“Name’s Christian, what’s yours?” The man, Christian, asks. Lando bits his lip to keep from smirking; that’s the last thing he needed to confirm before Alex can take over. All he needs to do is not fuck it up, and it’s Alex. He never misses. Lando raises his hand to brush a stray curl off his forehead trailing his hand down his neck to fiddle with his necklace. The signal is sent and he knows Alex has seen it through his scope. He and George always make sure they have eyes on Lando during missions. Lando is about to reply when creepy Christian slumps over the bar.

Dead. One clean shot through the head. 

The casino descends into chaos. Security guards come from everywhere and all the patrons flee onto the street or hide under tables. People are screaming and running, so Lando just slips away. He’s always been a good actor; he blends into the crowd with ease. There’s blood on his face and dress, but he knows his boys will make it up to him. 

Lando slips past the police when he gets outside of the casino. He knows George is waiting for him in the car two streets over. It’s dark out and as he leaves the flashing lights of the police behind him, turning down the alley George is parked in, he is left with just the light of the moon. George turns the car on when he sees Lando but keeps the headlights off. Lando shuts the car door and before he can ask, George already has his hand out, holding a wipe so he can clean the blood off his face. 

“You owe me a new dress,” Lando says, cleaning his face. George keeps his eyes on the road as he pulls out from the alley heading to pick up Alex but says nothing. 

“I really liked this one too. Makes my ass look divine; everyone was staring,” Lando smiles when he sees George’s knuckles turn white as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel but still says nothing. George may be the heir to the mafia and has more patience and control than Lando and Alex, but Lando knew exactly how to get his boys worked up. George still hasn’t looked at him as he pulls up where they are meeting Alex. Lando has a few more tricks up his sleeve, but contrary to popular belief, he has the self-control to wait for Alex to arrive; after all, it was Alex’s shot that got his dress dirty. 

Alex comes out of the building rolling a suitcase by his side that definitely isn’t filled with clothes. The navy suit fits him just right, and Lando licks his lips in anticipation. Alex places the suitcase in the trunk of the car and gets into the backseat. Lando accepts the kiss on his now clean cheek, a much better greeting than the one George gave him, but he’s still mad about his dress being ruined. 

Lando reaches back to untie the laces of his dress and slips it over his head, throwing it carelessly in the backseat by Alex. Without the dress covering it up, you can see his baby blue lace panties he wore just for his boys. They always said it was his color. He hears Alex exhale and George steps on the acceleration just a tad too hard. 

He turns around to face Alex, “Alex, love, hand me George’s hoodie, please.” 

Alex nods and hands over the hoodie but not before taking a moment to really look at Lando. Even after all this time, Alex still manages to make Lando blush at the intensity, the want in his eyes, but he also sees love and admiration. Lando whispers thanks but is quick to remember what he was doing. When Lando turns back around, George snaps his head back towards the road, still trying to act like the boss he will be one day. But Alex and Lando were always his weakness. 

“Everyone was so complimentary of the dress. They all said I looked like an angel and that I was going to get them in trouble with their wives. Someone even said they would like to take me home. Hmm, how about that. Poor boy really thought he could handle me,” Lando says while pulling his legs up so he could face George. A little bit of lace was peeking out under the hoodie, but before he could continue, George slammed on the brakes and threw the car into park, turning to face Lando looking him right in the eyes. 

“Lando, listen to me. If you’re going to run your mouth all night, I’m just going to have to find a better use for it, so be quiet,” George says, breathing hard, clearly trying to calm down. Lando knows he shouldn’t push it or there will be consequences but it was worth it to see his boys all worked up. 

Lando bats his eyelashes and looks straight back at George, biting his lip and says, “Make me.”

The reaction is instantaneous. George reaches over and unbuckles his seatbelt while Alex scoots over in the backseat and once George moves back, Alex is right there pulling him out of the front seat onto his lap. Lando is straddling Alex when George puts the car in drive and is back to work-mode George like that didn’t just make Lando hard. 

George looks in the rear view mirror and says to Alex, “Keep his mouth occupied; we’re going home.” Alex doesn’t even need to respond, just kisses Lando deeply and starts sliding one hand up the hoodie he was wearing, touching his skin. Lando moans at the feeling as Alex squeezes his ass with the other. He hears the car accelerate faster and knows his boys will take good care of him even if they’re the reason for more ruined dresses.


End file.
